


Delivery Boy

by DRAMAtical_Panda



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Angst, Biting, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Feels, Fluff, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Orgasm Denial, Pain, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self Harm, Slight OOC, Smut, Triggers, handjobs, well i guess there is plot kinda not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRAMAtical_Panda/pseuds/DRAMAtical_Panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz has the hots for the guy who answers the phone at his favorite pizza restaurant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a drabble.
> 
> It is also on Wattpad (@DRAMAtical_Panda) and I am more active on there. 
> 
> Sorry if it sucks. I appreciate all the feedback I can get :)
> 
> Oh, and expect short chapters :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feels ahead! XD *hands you a tissue box*

                                                                             ________________________________________

 

It was a late autumn evening, and most of the people in the neighborhood were quietly relaxing in their homes.

Noiz, however, was typing away at his computer, staring at the screen. He blinked, the bright blue-green light was making his head hurt, not to mention the constant beeps and dings, irritating him to no end.

He decided to combat this by playing some music. So, opening his music playlist, he skipped past most of the shuffled songs, and his eyes came across a particular artist he really liked: GOATBED.

Pressing play, he leaned back on the chair and sighed. Tapping his foot to the beat, he tried to close his eyes and relax, but found that he couldn't.

All of a sudden, his stomach growled.

"Fuuuuck.....I'm starving." He groaned, pausing the music.

...And what sounded really good at the moment?

Delivery pizza and pasta...and that cute sounding guy that answers the phone! :)

Picking up the phone, he dialed the number he memorized, expecting to hear the bubbly male voice on the other line.

But this time, a different man answered.

"Hello! Thank you for calling Pizza Universe! (Idk...) My Name is Clear! How may I help you tonight?

"Does Aoba not work there anymore?" Noiz asked, his heart sinking.

"My master has taken to a new position."

Noiz turned up the volume, unsure if he heard Clear right, "Your what?"

"Oh! I'm sorry. I meant Aoba-san." Clear corrected himself in his sweet voice. "So, what would you like to order...uh.... Noiz?"

Noiz rolled his eyes. Aoba was very good at knowing each callers' name. And even though it always said the caller's information on their records, Aoba would say Noiz's name before he could check.

NOiz figured it was just because he called all the time, but a part of him wished that Aoba simply looked forward to talking to him, and wanted to get to know him better... Being friendly to his number one customer.

He could say "the usual" and Aoba knew exactly what it was he wanted.

"Pepperoni pizza.....large. And some...baked lasagna. Delivery."

"Okie dokie!" Clear chirped, giving Noiz the price- which Noiz already knew, from ordering the same thing every time. "Your food will arrive in about an hour."

Hanging up, he tossed the phone on the floor next to the couch and leaned back in his office chair.

"Dammit!" He cursed. He was really looking forward to hearing Aoba's voice again. too bad he shifted positions.

Noises eyes widened as a glimmer of hope flickered back into his heart.

Maybe he is the delivery boy! Noiz almost cracked a smile, but his face returned back to his usual frown. He could be anything. A cook. A cashier. Some managing position......

He probably quit.

Noiz seriously considered coming up with a fake complaint, just to be able to speak with the manager, but that would be....

...a total waste of time.

Frustrated, he pressed play again, and GOATBED resumed. He went over to the couch and fell into it.

Curling up into a ball, he observed his home. It was pretty clean, with the exception of the accumulating pizza boxes on the counter. One more box to add to the stack would be arriving soon.

He stared out the open window in the kitchen.

Noiz thought about trying something new, but never got around to it. Besides, Pizza and pasta delivered right to your front door? How easy is that? Despite his terrible diet, he still had a killer body. Yeah, he did a lot of parkour, got into plenty of fights, and playing Rhyme has helped him stay fit. But his nineteen year old metabolism wasn't going to keep up with his overconsumption of greasy pizza and pasta forever.

Basically, the older I get, the harder life is going to be.

That realization hit Noiz hard, and he thought life was shitty now? Selling Rhyme information is not something to dedicate yourself to. He wanted a career. A boyfriend- or even a husband.

He wanted to be successful.

He wanted his parents to be proud.

Headlights shined through the window, causing an object to gleam at the corner of his eye....

A knife, laying there on the coffee table, just begging to be picked up.

Noiz untangled his limbs and reached out to pick up the knife. He twirled it around in his palm, and the blond flinched when he saw his reflection in the shiny blade.

"I don't even feel a fucking thing...." Noiz muttered to himself. His face pinched and his vision started to blur.

But that's okay, with nobody around to see him cry, he didn't hold back as tear after tear rolled down his cheeks. He wrapped the his fingers around the blade and it frayed the bandages on his hand.

"God Dammit!!!" Noiz tightened his grip on the knifes blade, "I just want to feel! Is that too much to ask?"

He spoke through clenched teeth, his eyes squinting shut. His eyes burned from the tears and the bright light. "I want to matter!"

The knife cut through the bandages, causing them to unravel and fall to the floor. HIs knuckles were white and the blade sliced deep through the palm of his hand. Blood ran along the entire sharpened edge of the knife, and dripped down his arm.

Seeing the blood gush through his fingers, and had no feeling whatsoever, only rived his point even more. Anger bubbled inside of him as he felt like he was about to scream.

He then took hold of the knife handle and brought it up to his wrist, where his sleeves were rolled up and his skin was vulnerable. Scars covered his arms. Some fresh, some old. Some went horizontal, others vertical, like a bunch of tic tac toe boards.

Pressing the knife into his skin, more blood came rushing out. Somehow finding comfort in this, he repeated it, cutting anywhere he could, ripping open scars, and cutting his hand. He etched a Usagimodoki into his skin, then scratched it out. Layer upon layer of cuts covered his arm with blood. The blood accumulated in puddles on the glass surface of the coffee table. His sleeve was soaked, and dyed the same crimson color as the liquid flowing out of his veins.

Blood was everywhere.

Noiz sighed and he set the knife down and used his clean arm to wipe away the snot and tears from his face. The collar of his shirt was soaked, and he decided to just leave it be, since he would be taking it off to sleep anyway.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, startling Noiz.

"Oh yeah.....food." Noiz mumbled, figuring that he isn't too miserable to eat, besides, he can't cry himself to sleep with the smell of pizza wafting throughout the house.

Rolling down his sleeves and throwing on a jacket to cover his wounds, he walked to the door and opened it....

There, standing before him... was the most breathtaking man he has ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XD Was it good? I hope so....


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feels ahead XD *hands you a box of tissues.*

There, standing before him, was the most breathtaking man he has ever seen.

He had long blue hair, (his new favorite :D) and beautiful golden eyes. He had soft facial features, and his body was perfectly proportioned. He was awestruck just by looking at his new favorite delivery boy.

"Hello, Noiz!"

_That voice......Oh my fucking God......_

It was Aoba, in the flesh, looking at him, flashing that beautiful smile of his.

"A-Aoba?" Noiz said. "You do delivery now." It was supposed to be a question, but his monotone voice made it sound like a statement.

"Yeah I do. And you're my last delivery for the night" Aoba handed the pizza to Noiz, who quickly set it down on the table and rushed back to the door.

"Haa..you seem excited to see me..."

Aoba laughed and Noiz's face heated up.

_His laugh is gorgeous_

"You are my biggest fan, after all."

_Omigod I'm his biggest fan._

Noiz forced himself to continue being chatty. "Yeah, I do call a lot, don't I." Another statement.

Aoba leaned in (hehe) and listened closer to the music that was playing. Recognizing the song, he gasped. "I love GOATBED!!"

Noiz watched as Aoba tapped his foot, his teeth clattering loudly, probably from walking all the way over here in the cold.

"You must be freezing. Come in." He said bluntly, and Aoba hesitated.

"Seriously, Aoba. It's fine."

Aoba walked in and dropped his bag and took off his shoes.

They stood there, awkward silence hang in the air.

"Well...I'm starving. Lets eat."

Aoba followed Noiz into the dining area and watched as he took out two plates and set the table. Aoba felt goosebumps pickle his skin. Every time the phone would ring at Pizza Universe (Still I don't even know...) he would pick up on the first ring, hoping it was Noiz. For some reason, he really looked forward to hearing Noiz say "the usual"

Large pepperoni pizza, and an order of baked lasagna. Delivery."

Eventually, Aoba stopped giving Noiz the price, because Noiz already knew it.

He cursed at how lucky the delivery boy was, and when he found out he was to take up the position, he had to refrain from doing a happy dance. 

 

Aoba paused and remembered back to the many phone calls.....

 

 

+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+

 

 

_"Good Evening! Thank you for calling Pizza Universe! (...) This is Ao-"_

_"Hey Aoba." Noiz would greet in his usual monotone voice._

_"Noiz!" Aoba would smile, and this time, he meant it. He didn't have to fake his cheerfulness for some unclear, bitchy, or picky caller. For some reason, he just really liked Noiz, and even better, he called almost on a daily basis._

_Noiz would chuckle and reply, with what Aoba thought, was the sexiest voice., "The usual, please."_

_Aoba would have already placed the order before Noiz could say that, so Aoba had him say it just to hear him say it._

_"Got it! It'll be there in a jiffy! Thanks for calling, Noiz :)"_

_Aoba would say goodbye. Noiz would say goodbye. and that would be that._

_They both wanted to talk more, but neither one of them made an effort to meet. Besides, it was against store policy to chit chat with the customers._

 

 

+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+

 

 

Call it pathetic, but he really had the hots for Noiz, and seeing him in person, his feeling were now even stronger.

"Help yourself." NOiz offered and Aoba pulled a small slice of pizza from the box.

"You order so much food..." Aoba commented, trying to start a conversation. "Do you live alone? I mean, you can't possibly eat all this on your own." Aoba felt guilty for asking such a question, but the silence weighing down on them was driving him nuts.

Noiz finished chewing his food. "Yeah, I live alone, and I eat all of this on my own. I have been eating this shit in the bulk for the past nineteen years." He said in his single-toned voice. "Leftovers are great for snacking too."

"How old are you?" Aoba asked.

"Nineteen."

Aoba almost choked. "Wait....so you've...."

"Yes."

"Funny, I'm surprised you don't get tired of the same thing over and over again."

Aoba saw Noiz flinch, holding back from inching closer to him.

"I might get tired of pizza and pasta one day but...I will never get enough...of hearing your voice."

Noiz confessed, his eyes staring directly into Aoba's.

 _That smooth motherfucker._ Aoba thought.

The blue haired man was stunned, as he watched even the smallest fraction of movement that Noiz made, he as suddenly entranced by him. Hypnotized. He was infatuated with this guy.

Noiz cleared his throat and continued. "So when that Clear guy said you switched positions, I was really....disappointed." Noiz's heart raced, causing the blood to rush through the cuts on his wrists.

Blood seeped through his sleeves and Aoba jumped to his feet. "Noiz!! You're-" Aoba ran to his duffel bag and pulled out a first-aid kit, then hurried to Noiz's side.

A dark blue Japanese Spitz - an outdated Allmate, crawled out of the bag, and scampered over to Aoba and Noiz.

Ren situated himself across Noiz's lap for comfort, watching Aoba try to stop the bleeding. Ren suddenly realized that something was terribly wrong and jumped up to his feet. "Aoba! Lay him down!"

Aoba ripped off Noiz's bloody jacket and shirt, and did what he was told.

Noiz felt dizzy as Aoba carried him out of the chair and laid him down on his back. "I'm fine, Aoba." Noiz whispered.

"Noizzz!" Aoba whimpered in shaky voice. "Why do you do this to yourself?" Aoba's face pinched. "Self harm and mutilation is not okay!"

Noiz barely heard Aoba, but the redolence of blood and Aoba was flooding his mind, Swimming in set pity, he didn't respond.

Aoba would aobandon him anyway. Everybody does. Why would Aoba be any different than the rest?

_That hurts. It really hurts._

"Noiz!!!" Aoba panicked, unable to control the bleeding. "Calm down! Take a deep breath! Your heart rate!" But his voice trembled, unable to convince himself to stay calm.

Aoba started to cry "Noiz! Say something! You're scaring me!"

Noiz's vision was filled with red, as he felt warm tears run down his neck and bare shoulders. Aoba's febrile breath was uneven against his skin.

"They will heal on their own.." Noiz was unsure if his words made any sense, or if they just slurred together,. He heard Ren shout orders to Aoba, But they all knew it was useless at this point.

All Aoba could do was hold Noiz and tell him it was going to be okay, to keep him awake.

_I just want to fall asleep and not feel the pain I feel in my heart. My head is going to burst fro the anger and I'm drowning in my own tears, snot, and blood. Don't tell me everything is going to be okay. Just let me sleep!_

"Aobaaa..." Noiz's throat tightened as he tried to sooth him, and he gulped, his adams apple bobbing.

Aoba was sobbing, as blood soaked countless towels and bandages.

_I hate seeing him cry. Please don't cry Aoba..._

Noiz wanted more than anything to make Aoba stop crying. His heart ached at the sight of his Aoba, with such a heartbroken face. But eventually, his bloodshot eyes blurred, and his eyes closed, as if it would ease the pounding in his head. Accepting the empty sleep with open arms.........

 

 

Everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notice how i said AOBAndon, instead of abandon? *laughing at my extremely lame humor*


	3. Chapter Three

Noiz's eyelids felt heavy as he opened his them, his long eyelashes sweeping up and down. Long around, he was flummoxed as to why he was sprawled out on the on the dining room floor, without his jacket or shirt on.

The blonde felt something weighing him down, and he glanced down at his tired body. A man with long blue hair was laying comfortably on top of him, his Brain Nuts jacket and Coil tossed aside.

Aoba.

Aoba was asleep with his arms hugging around Noiz's slim waist and his face planted on his abdomen. Soft, warm breathes tickled at his skin, causing him to shiver. A kawaii (despite being a rather outdated Allmate...) dark blue ball of fur was snuggled up at their side.

It was chilly in the room, and Noiz looked around, and noticed the window in the kitchen was left open, letting the cold morning wind blow its way into the house. Yet, for some reason, despite the cold, he was sweating heavily.

_Wait.....its....cold?_

Noiz was disoriented as he adjusted himself, and a small noise escaped Aoba's mouth, hugging him tighter. With his death grip on Noiz, his nails dug into his back, enough to tear at his skin.

The younger male held back a whimper, for he didn't want to wake up the adorable duo on top of him. ....

But his mind was racing, as his heart pounded in his ears...

_Did I just.....?_

Noiz felt his arm begin to throb underneath the bandages...

_Oh yeah...that happened......_

Aoba moved again, clawing his back again, Noiz holding back another groan....

_I feel it. I feel pain._

Noiz bit his lip.  _Pain feels so....._

Aoba adjusted his position and kneed Noiz in the groin.

Letting out an involuntary moan, he tilted his head back, his breath hitching.

_......So fucking good!_

Aoba's eyes shot open, and he jolted up. Getting aware of his surroundings, he glanced up at Noiz, and Noiz bit back a small groan at how sexy he was, laying on him, face by his crotch, looking up with those unbelievably beautiful eyes...

Aoba gasped, trying to heave up off of Noiz, but the blonde pulled him back down. Gasping again, he fell on top of Noiz, causing the latter to smile.

"Stay. I...like this." Noiz purred. This was the first time he felt...happy. Content.

Noiz petted Aoba's hair, and adored how the strands felt under his palm. His hair was soft and......

"Owww! Noizzz!" Aoba cried out, when Noiz's fingers got caught in a tangle. The cry sounded erotic...or at least Noiz thought so. His mind being in the gutter, he wasn't thinking straight. It was lake waking up from a wet dream, just laying there taking it in.

Aoba's eyes narrowed. "I used scrap, so you feel pain. Great. But not everybody has a pain fetish like you."

Noiz growled. "I don't have a pain feti-"

"You're face says different." Aoba smirked, trying to grasp full control of the situation. But Noiz grabbed at it first.

"Did that seriously hurt?"

Aoba blushed. "Yes. I have feeling in my hair..."

Noiz looked taken aback. "I'm not a sadist or anything....."

"Yeah right, fucking masochist." Aoba mumbled, reaching up to rake his fingers through the short strawberry blond hair.

"You're playing with one apparently. How about you rip my hair out and watch me get a fucking boner."

Aoba sighed. "You're so immature." He shrugged lightly tugging on the strands. Noiz's eyes widened, and Aoba giggled at his reaction. "Oh, You're serious?"

" I feel pain." Noiz whispered in disbelief. Nineteen years of no feeling, his senses were heightened. He could feel the warmth of Aoba's body on top of his own, mixing with the coldness of the wind blowing through the open window.

Aoba nodded. "I know."

Noiz decided to not press any further on the subject. Glancing at Aoba, he froze, not getting enough of his face. And that perfect body propped up against his legs. He was a definite stunner.

"Why are you staring at me?"

Noiz shook out of the trance, not sure what to say.

"You're...kinda hot..."

_Kinda hot? KINDA HOT!? Come On, Noiz! Is that the best you can do? Aoba is going to think you're some creepy perv..._

_After a brief moment of silence, Aoba started to chuckle._

"Haaaaa....I'm not hot. Don't say things like that. Its embarrassing."

Noiz tried to play it off like he purposely meant to say that. You are. Trust me." A blush rose to his face. Not as red as Aoba's, but red enough to notice. They just played there together, not able to think of what to say.

Noiz shivered at the sudden coldness that whistled into the house. He wiggled out from under Aoba, and a look of disappointment rose to Aoba's face.

_Don't worry.... We can do that again._

Walking to the kitchen, he regarded Aoba as he got up and follow. The older man reached out and grabbed his Noiz's wrist... "Don't leave-"

Suddenly, a different sort of pain was inflicted onto Noiz.

It was like a spark, like he got electrocuted. It didn't necessarily hurt, but the shock startled him, and he yelled out 'ow' for some reason.

Aoba's eyes widened, as he ripped his hand away. "I'm sorry for shocking you! Are you hurt? I forgot...I mean..We have been..electrically charged from rolling around-sleeping on the...carpet and..-"

Noiz interrupted Aoba by yanking him over by the arm towards him. Spinning him around, he pushed Aoba agains the counter. Pausing, he hauled the accumulating pile of cardboard pizza boxes in his arms, and threw them out the window, then latching it shut.

"N-Noiizzz?" Aoba tensed up, and that made Noiz even more desperate to devour his delivery boy. He was fucking adorable! The way he smiled, the way his eyes captured his every time they made contact, and he wouldn't ever be able to pull away. His all-over-the-place blue hair, his soft facial features..... How he would play doctor whenever he unintentionally hurt him. Little did he know...he did have a pain fetish....or more like an Aoba fetish.

"Noiz?"

_And the way he says my name...fuuuuck._

Aoba was about to speak, when Noiz slid his arm around Aoba's waist, and they locked lips.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..*awkward silence* WELL TELL ME WHAT YA THINK :) Thanks for sticking with me while I write this trash XD.


	4. Chapter Four

Aoba tried to squirm free, but Noiz held on tight, he wasn't willing to settle for rejection.

Eventually Aoba gave in, melting into Noiz. The kiss tasted like...well, pizza. A little bit of Mozzarella cheese, tomato..... His body was cold and bare. As to warm him up, Aoba wrapped his arms around Noiz's neck and hugged I'm closer.

Leaning forward, the blond forced Aoba's back to lay awkwardly against the counter.

"Uh.....Noi-" Aoba tried to break from the kiss but Noiz possessively took control, biting his lower lip. When Aoba slightly parted his lips, Noiz's tongue darted inside.

"Mph-" Noiz slipped his hands behind Aoba's thighs and lifted him up, causing the blue haired man to part his legs and envelop around the blonde's lower back.

Leaning back, Aoba pulled Noiz onto him, and was sandwiched between a countertop, and a Noiz.

Noiz's heart was racing.  _I can't believe this is actually happening. .._

Suddenly, Noiz withdrew and Aoba whined at the loss of contact Then he felt hands reach for his shirt, and lifted it over his head.

Static electricity buzzed through Aoba's hair, causing him to wince.

"You're hair looks funny right now." Noiz said with susurrate, as he reached for the sink next to him, running the warm water over his bare hands.

Aoba twitched as he turned the water off. The teenager brought one hand to Aoba's hair, and gently petted it, the staticky strands dampening and facing into place. The liquid on the other hand dripped onto Aoba's sensitive skin.

When Noiz deemed his hair fixed, he then massaged his wet hands into Aoba's chest and stomach. Small needing motions made the latter ticklish, as he shuddered at the foreign feeling.

"You're...flawless..." Noiz purred, dragging his fingers along the smooth skin.

Aoba opened his mouth to tell him to stop saying such weird things, but despite the embarrassment, he actually liked to hear it. The sound of his voice was enough to make him swoon.

Noiz simpered, pointing his nipples and making them perk up instantly.

"It's because they're cold!" Aoba sputtered, hoping he would buy the excuse.

"The water is warm, and so is the countertop..." Noiz explained with the sultry voice he loved. "Nice try."

He was a lot more talkative than he was last night...on the flip side, Aoba had little to say. His mouth was dry from breathing with it open, he tried to swallow, but found little saliva to moisten his scratchy throat.

...Noiz wasn't going to accept silence for an answer.

Gently caressing his nipples, he softly rocked his hips back and forth against his uke, bringing his lips to Aoba's ear.

"Does that feel good?" He purred into the exposed ear.

Aoba groaned. "Don't ask that!"

Noiz Grinned "But I wanna know..." Aoba eyed him and in response, Noiz pinched the hard pink nubs and twisted them.

"Wow..." Aoba whimpered.

"Did that feel bad?" Noiz asked in the same way as before.

"Yes! It did!" Aoba hissed. "Titty twisters hurt!"

"So.....This must feel good after all..." Noiz asked, but ti came out as a needy- sounding statement.

Rocking his hips gently, rutting against Aoba's ass, and playing with his nipples. He nibbled at his earlobe and peppered his neck with butterfly kisses. Soft mewls escaped Aoba's throat, as he felt the cold piercings rub against his skin, for added stimulation. The constant teasing was so arousing......

Aoba silently cursed as his manhood stiffened, the continuous swaying of Noiz's lovely hips making him loses any self control he was holding on to.

Noiz smirked again as he felt Aoba get harder "Mmmm.. You are so fucking sexy.." He breathed into Aoba's ear. "I'm going to fuck you senseless."

The more he talked dirty, the more clouded his mind became.

"Aaah...." A desperate moan from Aoba made the bilge in Noiz;s pants larger. Despite the need for friction, he kept his slow rutting. He put a bit more of his weight on top of Aoba, and took over his mouth again.Their tongues intertwined, small throaty grunts vibrating.

Noiz unbuttoned his pants and reached for Aoba's, doing the same. Aoba couldn't complain while Noiz was happily sucking away at his tongue. Another piercing clicked against his teeth and the roof of his mouth.

Noiz pressed his dicl against Aoba, and another throaty moan made it past his lips and into Noiz's mouth. He began to grind their bodies together, and both their eyes clouded over at the suggestive motion.

Suddenly, Noiz broke from the kiss , and a string of saliva clung to his and Aoba's lips.

"When are you going to start screaming my name, Aoba?" 

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are short, i know. But just bare with m.e :)

"Noiz..." Aoba let out a almost pathetic sounding whimper.

The blonde chucked and shrugged. "Eh, I was expecting louder." Noiz wiggled out of his jeans and pulled Aoba's off, and casually kicked them aside. Wrapping his fingers around the swollen cock before him, he gently pushed into Aoba.

A cry of pain echoed through the kitchen, as Aoba tried to squirm away.

"It h-huuurts!"

Noiz whispered sweet nothings into Aoba's ear, moving his hand at a slow pace. He inched his dick further into Aoba until he was all the way in. By that time, the bluenette was panting and sweating from the hand and lips that were treating his body exceptionally well.

"Relax, Delivery Boy"

Aoba blushed as he bit his lip, swallowing any pride he had at the moment. It was true that they just met.... But Aoba felt like he knew Noiz than the blonde knew himself. That's something, right?

"Noiz--hu-hurry." Aoba said quietly, and doing what he was told, Noiz nodded and moved his hips.

The foreign feeling felt good. It felt bad. But after a few moments he didn't even know which was which anymore. Eventually, whatever he felt just felt good.

Sweet sighs filled the room as Noiz held his hero close. Afraid to let go and let him out of his life.

This was his way of marking his territory.

Aoba got louder and louder. The counter creaked under the wait of the two as Noiz quickened the pace.

"Ngh-N-Noiz!" Aoba called put, runnin his fingers through the strawberry blonde hair.

The voice that said his name sent Noiz's mind into a frenzy. He wasn't sure what it was about his voice exactly, but it was like a drug. The bluenettes voice was seemingly controlling him.

"Aoba. Aoba...ahhh-Aoba!" Noiz did the same, loving how his name felt as it rolled easily past his lips. Reaching their climax, their throats were sore, from breathing out their mouths too much.

"Ah-Noiz!! FUCK"

"Aobaaaaa"

The music to their ears: hearing each others voice. Something they could never experience over the phone.

But all of a sudden, someone said Aoba's name. 

The voice didn't belong to Noiz, or even Ren. No. The voice belonged to someone else dreadfully familiar to the older man.

"AOBA!!"


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More feels and triggers.

"AOBA!"

Aoba's gaze snapped to the direction of the dreadfully familiar voice, but before his foggy eyesight focused, something red flew in front of him, ripping Noiz away from his arms. The two men wrestled on the ground, grunting and sliding along the floor.

The man that was trying to get out of a chokehold was his childhood friend.

"Koujaku! Stop it!"

"WHO ARE YOU?" Koujaku demanded, as he punched Noiz, who stumbled back, wincing at the newly discovered sensation called pain.

"Ouch. That hurt old man. I hope you didn't dislocate or break any of your creaky bones with that punch." Noiz spat, before roundhouse kicking koujaku in the stomach. The older man doubled over, and coughed. Watching him sputter, Noiz reached for his clothes and casually put them back on.

After the last button was fastened, he walked over to the counter that the blunette was laying on, and stood in front of him, his feet firmly on the ground. His eyes bore into Koujaku's, as if he was a bear protecting her cubs.

"Who are you?" He asked firmly.

Koujaku growled and stood up, brushing his kimono and staring straight into Koujaku's eyes. "I asked you first, brat."

 

"You're in my home. Reply or I will throw you out."

The older man scoffed. "You ca-"

"Of course I can. Unless you're Aoba's father, I can throw you out if I want. He is an adult, I am an adult. You are an an adu--I mean...." Noiz coughed into his fist, ".....old man. This is my home. You are an intruder."

Koujaku was fuming, as Aoba watched the scene play out before him, knowing that he had no chance in breaking it up. The dark-haired man strode towards Aoba, but was cut off my a stomp from Noiz.

"A stomp is not going to stop me, you immature bean sprout."

"Don't move to sudden. You might fall and not be able to get up. Ever heard of Life Alert? You should get it."[*]

Aoba saw Koujaku's arm twitch, and it reached back to draw the sword from his back. His grip tightened around the handle.

"Don't let him get to you, Hippo. He is a friend!" He tried using his childhood nickname, in attempt to lighten his mood, but his emotions were still overflowing with anger.

Ren walked over to the trio, and perched at Noiz's feet.

"Everybody needs to calm down" Ren called out, but he was ignored.

Noiz sighed and pulled his shirt off again. Aoba couldn't help but let his eyes wonder down a perfectly sculpted back and to the sexy ass that the jeans framed so nicely. A blush rose to his face. The skin in the center part was covered in bloodied scratches from when his nails dug into him. A tinge of guilt filled his mind, as tears threatened to fall from the corners of his eyes.

The blonde turned and wrapped Aoba in the shirt, covering his exposed body surprisingly well. Strong arms held him close, and he smirked as Koujaku's face reddened.

"You interrupted me and my delivery boy. How rude."

HIs delivery boy? How cute. Aoba thought, leaning into Noiz's touch. He felt terrible for Koujaku. But in reality, he was overreacting, and was out of his place to be yelling out his opinion about someone else's affairs. Especially in someone else's house. Aoba was thankful for every time his friend was there for him, but getting angry over this? Did he really seem that much of a threat? I mean, Aoba was obviously in ecstasy "His name is Aoba."

Noiz's raised an eyebrow, as he traced his finger along Aoba's cheekbone. The blunette jumped at the sudden affectionate gesture, as goosebumps trailed the finger. "Envious? I would be too. He is beautiful in every way."

Koujaku yelled out and unsheathed the sword, running to the duo in full rage. Noiz's eyes widened as he turned his back to the man charging at him, and huddled around Aoba, shielding him.

"Aoba!" Ren leaped onto the counter and jumped into the sword's path.

Aoba eyes opened just in time to see Ren's body get slashed by the blade. 

"REN!" Aoba shrieked, as a high-pitched yelp, followed by a whimper, was squeezed out of the Japanese Spits allmate. 

The seething Koujaku's eyes widened with hurt, as Ren fell to the floor. Noiz held his breath, feeling the blood [*] on his back, with blue fur sticking to it. 

Ren tried to stand up, but his tiny legs collapsed from beneath him. His programmed voice was unrealistically firm, given the condition his body was in. 

 

"You all should get along."Ren barked, sprawled out on the ground. His navy fur was matted with the red liquid, and his eyes lit up with pixels. The display had a slight glitch. 

Aoba sensed the pain in the voice, as he wiggled out of Noiz's grip. He dropped to his knees and held Ren. 

"I'm-- Fine. All components are working fine enough" Ren reassured, but it was no use. Aoba's chest was rising and falling faster than it should. "You're heart rate is dangerously high. Please take a deep breath"

Aoba trembled. "NO! I will not take a deep breath!!!" He pointed at Koujaku. "Get out."

Koujaku's eyes met Aoba's, and all he could manage was an incoherent squeak.

"I SAID GET OUT!" Aoba shouted, causing Koujaku to shrink back. Obeying the younger man's command, he lowered his gaze and balled up his fists, walking out of the building. 

The group heard the sniffles from Koujaku, and then the door slam shut. Aoba was afraid that the banging sound was really the door to Koujaku's heart, the door to their friendship. And he feared that It slammed shut in his face. And it could have also costed him Ren and Noiz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, Does Allmate Ren have blood? I don't know....
> 
> Also, when Noiz made the remark about Life Alert, I understand that when older people fall, it is a serious and dangerous thing. I apologize for offending anybody. I just felt like it was something Noiz would say.


	7. Chapter Eight

 

"He's fine." Noiz said bluntly, handing over the mass of disheveled blue fur over to Aoba. The bluenette's hand instinctively shot up to the fur and began petting it, and Ren closed his eyes.

"Ren!" About called out, worried, but was relieved when the allmate opened his eyes up weakly.

"I'm okay. Just tired" the dog replied, licking Aoba's face before jumping out of his arms. Ren walked languidly, his movement lazy like a cats. He silently curled up in his bed and went into sleep mode.

Noiz sighed as he leaned back in the chair. "I still don't understand why you keep using that piece of junk-" the blonde held his hand up, knowing Aoba would interject and defend Ren. "-but I guess if it makes you happy knowing he is still operable..."

"Thank you, Noiz."

Noiz nodded, and a heavy silence hung over them. They both knew what the other was thinking, but neither one could pluck the courage to mention it. instead, they started to have awkward conversation with each other. The kind that gets you absolutely nowhere except filling up awkward silence.

"So, how are you?" Aoba mumbled. Noiz simply twirled his hyperactive bunny cube in his palm

"I'm fine."

"Good. How are your-"

"They'll heal soon."

"I'm going to just come out and say it. What's the story on you and Koujaku?"

Noiz furrowed his eyebrows, "He is a Rib. I hate him. Ruff Rabbit hates him. We just don't get along."

"But it's just a game."

The blonde scoffed at this. "It's a rivalry. Whenever I hear his name, I want to pick a fight. It has became almost routine. We piss each other off, or at least, I provoke him, then its round KO." Noiz leaned rocked on his chair, crossing his arms in a way that made him look bitchy. Aoba's eyebrows furrowed. 

"Well, I guess I can't do anything about that....But you both are my friends, I can't allow you to be at each other's necks when I'm around and able to stop you. I have no control over what you do and who you make angry, but trust me, intentionally making enemies isn't healthy. Aoba's heart sank when he saw Noiz's face frown into a sad expression. "I'm sure you understand my view, right?"

"I just, I like fighti-"

Aoba stomped his foot. "No. Don't give me that. You don't like fighting. You look for pain you can't feel. One day someone will do enough damage to you to the point where you can die. Just because you can't feel it, doesn't mean it's not affecting you."

"I know th-"

"Then quit getting into fights! It's dangerous. Besides, it's awkward for me to be in between you two when you are arguing."

Aoba sighed when Noiz didn't reply. Walking up to the blonde, he sat down on his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck and nuzzled into his neck. "You can feel now?"

Noiz looked flustered as he was trying to fight off the blush that was creeping along his skin. Aoba was so warm, so.. _comfy...._

"Comfy..." was all that Noiz could say, as he leaned into Aoba's touch. 

Aoba chuckled and hugged the German closer, kissing his forehead. The sweetness of the moment was cut off when a loud growl rumbled in Noiz's stomach.

"Want to eat?"  Aoba asked, a knowing look in his eyes. 

Yes. Noiz wanted to eat. _But what?_ For some weird reason, Neither pizza nor pasta sounded good at the moment. He suddenly had the urge to be adventurous. _What if I strayed from the usual..._

"I'll cook something." Noiz declared, sounding as if he was declaring victory, which made Aoba question the sudden OOC outburst. 

"..."

"....."

"So..." Aoba thought for a second, on how to phrase what he was about to say. "So....you're cooking?"

"Yeah. Why not?"

The bluenette ruffled the blonde hair and smiled. "I thought you only did delivery pizza and whatever else."

"Yes. I can't cook worth shit. That's why you're going to teach me." 


	8. Chapter Nine

"Lets start with something basic.." Aoba began, searching the cupboards and drawers for the ingredients. Noiz watched as the bluenette slid across the tile floor on his [piss-yellow] socks, busily pulling out a bag of sugar, a sack of apples, and all sorts of other baking stuff he wasn't even aware he had. 

"You actually have everything we need..." Aoba gestured to the ingredients on the counter in front of them. "Except for apples."

Noiz stuffed his hands into his pockets and started for the door without saying a word. Aoba at his tail, they soon found themselves walking to the market not too far away.

"We have the sugar, spices and crust already?" Noiz was honestly surprised. Sure, Theo would occasionally drop by with paper sack after paper sack stuffed with food and supplies, urging Noiz to try preparing a meal for himself. He thought about it, but always ended up dialing the delivery guy. Because the sweet sounding man that answered the phone.

"Yeah. The butter will be good for at least another month, and you have a pie crust already. "

Theo brought a pie crust, too?

Noiz's thoughts were interrupted when a butterfly flew in front of his face. At first, he wasn't even sure that the butterfly was even there at all. It moved so fast and unexpectedly that he had to look around to see if it was still flying around. Sure enough, a monarch fluttered around him. He instinctively swatted at it when it flew close to his ear.

"Noiz! Be nice!" Aoba grabbed Noiz's wrist and held it tight. The bluenette's grip loosened as the butterfly for closer and closer to his fingers.

Landing gracefully onto Noiz's index finger he locked eyes in the insect wearily, his fingers twitching.

"There is a butterfly in my finger." His voice was cold and confused.

"Yes, there is."

"Why is it there?"

"Because it wants to be there."

Noiz's eyebrows pinched as he pondered those seven words. Because it wants to be there. Because our wants to be there.

"Why are you here?" He asked without thinking it through, his heart pounding in his ears and his eyes rolling at his own stupidity for asking such an insensitive question. His glare softened as his focus left the butterfly- who was crawling on his knuckle- to Aoba's friendly golden eyes.

"Well, because I want to be here."

Because he wants to be here. Because he wants to be here.

The monarch soon took flight, abandoning the two in search for a garden or a flower bed, they watched it as it got smaller and further away, until a tree hid it from view.

A humble sight caught their attention. The market.

"Wow. We're here already." Aoba pulled open the door and held it for Noiz. A bell jingled and their noses were greeted with the pleasant atoms of spices and hand dipped candles. Fresh bread and herbs made their mouths water, but they came here to get some apples for a pie that will surely taste much better because they made it together. That's a given.

Produce was kept at a minimum. Wooden crates stocked with flawless fruits and vegetables. A reflection of the stores 's sense of quality and his high standards.

The apples are conveniently placed in the front of the store. Aoba grabbed a bag and began filling it. "Six to seven apples." He hummed to himself as Noiz's eyes darted from one direction to another. Modest displays and price signs were honest, the cost higher, but for a good reason. They trusted the customers shopping there were aware of that.

Aoba lifes the heavy bag of red apples to the front counter. The cashier ring him up and have him the price. Just as he was about to scan his coil, Noiz beat him to it.

"I got it." Noiz spoke plainly, as if this was a date and it was only natural for him to pay.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Preheat oven to 350 degrees."

"Pi! Noiz hasn't configures temperature settings-"

"350 degrees." Noiz ran his hand through his hair and glowered at the cube bouncing on the counter.

"Preheating oven to 350 degrees Celsius."

"Fahrenheit, dumbass. Fucking Fahrenheit."

"Pi!" The oven light blinked on, the number reading '350*F'

"That looked more complicated than it needed to be." Aoba had all the ingredients ready and the pan lined with pie crust. His hand were nite busy peeling and slicing apples. He handed Noiz a knife and implied that he should give it a try.

"I know this doesn't apply to you but.." Aoba paused for a second, then continued, "Have you ever heard the Russian folk tale, The Little Red Hen?"

Noiz shook his head.

"Well, the story goes, there was once a dog, a cat, a goose, and a hen. The hen was baking bread, and asked for help from the others. Each one said no, and the hen worked on baking the bread by herself. After hours of hard work, the bread was finally done, and the other three animals wanted to eat some of the bread, but she told them no, because they didn't pitch in and help her."

Noiz nodded, understanding the moral of the story. Those who work hard will be rewarded.

"Anyway, when I was younger, I didn't like helping Grams around the house or prepare food. Sometimes she would make something really delicious and would keep it all for herself because I didn't contribute."

Aoba smiled, feeling nostalgic. "I remember the house smelling like apple pie. And I was always upset when I didn't get to eat any. One day she asked me if I wanted to help her bake an apple pie, and I said yes. Since then, I can say my fondest memories are of us baking together."

The knife in Noiz's grip gleamed, and he winced at the thought of what he'd do to himself. What the blade made him crave....

"I'd slice them a bit thinner, or else we may not have enough to cover the crust and not bake good enough."

The two continued slicing and peeling their half of the apples, and then put them into the pie pan.

"Next, we sprinkle a half cup sugar, a dash of cinnamon and nutmeg onto the apples." Aoba measured the sugar and evenly sprinkled it. Noiz reached for the fourth teaspoon and added the spices.

"Then, add the rest of the apples, top with another half cup of sugar, and another pinch of cinnamon and nutmeg, and add the flour."

Noiz did the spice part, and cut the butter into small pieces.

The two continued on, Noiz listening while Aoba explained what to do as he sprinkled on the lemon juice and covered the pie with a top crust. Noiz simply followed along, once in a while, he would accidentally add more cinnamon than needed.

Aoba distracted him with how his shoulders were relaxed, humming showtunes or some electronic song. How he guided Noiz's hands when crimping the edges of the crust and poking vent holes in it with a fork. They belonged in the kitchen together.

They soon finished the rest of the steps, and put the pie in the oven.

"Now, it has to bake for an hour."

The blonde opened his mouth, wanting to say something, but was unsure if it was necessary. Aoba noticed this and spoke up. "Noiz, look at me."

Honeydew eyes turned to him, and a smile lit up his features beautifully, when he saw a light dusting off flour on Aoba's nose and right cheekbone.

"Messy." He purred, reaching out to wipe the flour off the bluenette's face, his hand in no hurry to leave the warmth of Aoba's skin-which was turning a little pink.

"Is...is it gone?" Aoba asked carefully, his words sloppily thought out s part of an attempt to make himself look less awkward.

Aoba's face reddened. That stupid grin hasn't left his stupid face yet.

"Noiz. Seriously! Is it gone?"

"Nope"

Aoba's face heated up even more, I'd that was even possible. "What the hell-"

He was interrupted when Noiz brought his face closer to Aoba, and kissed him on the tip of his nose. One peck led to another, as their bodies touched. The older wasn't sure what to do with his hands, or what to do in general. Noiz left tiny kisses on his face, his free hand wrapping around the slender waist, hugging him close.

"Uh..m..N-"

Noiz nipped the skin on Aoba's cheek, causing him to gasp.

"Noiz! What are y-"

"Be quiet."

Lips were at his neck, his chin, his ears, his hair, his forehead, everywhere except his lips. Each time Noiz would leave a chaste kiss on his left cheek, he'd move over to the right cheek and do the same, teasingly dragging his lips across Aoba's mouth, but never stopping to give his played lips any special attention.

"The pie will be done in forty-five minutes...."

Aoba searched Noiz's eyes for any motives, and his intentions were clear as day. But before he could say anything, his feet left the ground, and he found himself being carried off to the bedroom.

"Hard work never goes unrewarded, Aoba." Noiz whispered down the others neck "You worked hard. Now it's time for a reward."

 


	9. Chapter Ten

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Gahh!" Aoba nearly falls out of Noiz' embrace when the oven timer goes off. The blonde wasn't even the least bit startled, his expression looking completely normal, the only indication that they just had sex was his messy hair and his shirt thrown aside.

"Pie!" Aoba dashed go the kitchen and put the oven mit on in record time. The smell of warm apple pie wafted through the home, the aroma growing even stronger when the pie was placed on the stovetop.

"Aoba. Your hair is messy and your clothes are wet with our cum.."

"Sh-shut up." The older man's complexion reddened as he tossed the mit aside and flipped on the fan on the stove's hood. "The pie needs to cool down for a few minutes."

Noiz walked up to Aoba and traced his bicepts with his finger. The index finger lightly ghosting over the muscular arm that was shining with sweat not too long ago. The thought alone was enough to cause the pit of his stomach to tighten...

"Pervert." Aoba mumbled when he noticed Noiz' arousal stand at attention.

The smirk he got in return turned his heart to mush. That smirk was definitely Noiz. It fit him like a page in a book. He was a book that was seemingly in a different language because Aoba still had yet to fully understand Noiz.

"Go lay down in bed." Noiz ordered, without any significant warning showing his intentions. Aoba searched the honeydew eyes for any hints, to no avail.

"Why...-"

"Just do it."

With a voice that almost sounded threatening, Aoba obeyed, swerving around Noiz as he walked passed him. Sure. He may know Noiz a little bit, but he heard plenty of stories about serial killers ou there murdering delivery workers.....

Noiz wouldn't hurt me.. right?

His head was full of questoon marks as he awaited his fate. Laying on the bed, he heard the sound of a drawer opening in the kitchen, following the sounds of footsteps padding their way to the bedroom.

"Close your eyes." A husky voice filled the silence on the room. Still confused, Aoba did what he was told. All of a sudden, he felt hands pushing the soiled shirt up, and something warm and gooey touch his abdomen.

"Ah! What the hell-?"

"The pie looks delicous. I think its cool enough to eat now..." open your eyes."

When Aoba looked down, his eyes met quite the sight... Noiz stuck his tongue out and began licking the apple filling and bits of crust off of Aoba's stomach, the sight alone enough to make Aoba gasp.

"Mn. It's sweet.."

Aoba let out a sigh when Noiz unbuttoned the blue pants, the zipper was already down from earlier, and used his tongue to move some of the pie onto the bluenette's half-hard cock.

"N-oiz!" Aoba tried to push the blonde away, but his strong hands gripped his hips, his tongue laving over the length of his shaft, covering it with apple pie.

Soon, the head had disappeared past Noiz's lips, eyes closed and eyebrows pinched with concentration. The wet warth of Noiz's mouth sucked him in with suffocating pressure, each the heat of the pie causing him to sweat. The reddening of his cheeks made him involuntarily look the other way.

"No. Watch." Noiz paused to demand Aoba to do what he found was most humiliating, watch himself succumb to pleasure at the hands-and mouth- of a nineteen year old.

The pie filling that dripped down was mixed with saliva and precum, and Noiz didn't hesitate for a second to chase it with his tongue and use it to lubricate the saft even more.

Shallow breaths escaped Aoba's chapped lips, but was interrupted when Noiz scooped someof the pie up onto two fingers, and pushed them into Aoba's mouth.

"Hmmph" Aoba almost gagged as he tugged on Noiz's wrist-as to tell him to pull out a little. Surprisingly, Noiz obeyed, playing with Aoba's tongue.

Thinking he could bite the rather large chunk of crust down enough to swallow it with Noiz' s fingers. still In his mouth, he bit down, The feeling of his back teeth crushing down on Noiz's fingers caused the blonde to involuntarily bite down on Aoba's cock.

The sharp pain shot up through the shaft and caused his body to throb painfully. "Owww!!". Aoba yelped, jolting back and inevitably choking Noiz who still had his lips near the base of his dick.

"Don't like that?" Noiz chuckled when he took his member out of his mouth stroking It as if it were hs favorite toy on the playground.

"I.. don't know how you could like that!!"

Noiz raised an eyebrow. "Funny."

The movements of Noiz's hand quickened as more pie was scooped up. But instead of putting his fingers into Aoba's mouth, they moved in between his toes.

Is this guy gettiing a kick out of my bewilderment? ?

"Noiz... that's. .weird.." Aoba's body twitched as the ticklish feeling hightened the sensations in his lower half...

"Where would you like the pie to go?"

What kind of question is that??

"I asked you a question.." Noiz's grip on his cock tightened as his eyes stared into Aoba's soul.

"..on.. a plate... and being eaten normally with a fork!"

"Wrong."

Aoba gasped when the pie covered fingers.pushed into his ass without warning. His body was already stretched out from earlier, but the heat enveloped the long skinny limbs rather tightly.

"This can't be healthy, taking in pie like this." Noiz smirked, eyeing Aoba expectantly.

"Get them..out.."

"Cum."

Aba was already writhering, drawing closer and clser to climaxing. The thick, sticky pie left the feeling evident all over his body, the smell of testosterone and apples clouding his vision to the point that everything blurred out of focus.

"Haa..ahh." moans leaked from Aoba's throat in time with the fingers thrusting and the hand squeezing his cock. The sensations was too much...too much...

"Noi--Noiz.. ha..ah.. fwaa..!" Pathetic squeaks peppered in woth the loud moans as Aoba rolled his hips with the rhythm of Noiz's movements. "I-mm.."

White ribbons splurted out of his sticky sweet cock with a final outcry. His brow was dripping with sweat, and when he gazed down half-lidded at Noiz, his heart stopped.

Oh no...

"Messy."

Sure enough, cum was dripping down Noiz's chin, as well as down his long blonde eyelashes. He closed his eyes as the cum dripped from his lashes to his cheek.

"I..." Aoba began to apologize, but was interupped.

"Let's set the table. You must be hungry."

 


End file.
